This application claims as priority Japanese Patent Application No. 3-83728, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motor driven elevator with passing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, corresponding to a trend in multistory building construction, high speed elevators have been required. Accordingly, a variety of high speed elevators have been supplied for such building construction purposes.
However, such high speed elevators use a raising and lowering mechanism operated by winch drum so that speed-up and transporting capacity are limited.
In Japanese patent application No. 2-207606, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein in its entirety, the present applicant proposed a linear motor driven elevator which is capable of realizing transportation at a high speed and with a large capacity.
While the above-mentioned elevator is effective, transportation capacity is still limited because a single line is provided for both the ascending and descending passages. Though it is possible to consider providing a plurality of lines, such an arrangement would result in a large-scaled facility. Furthermore, such an arrangement has a limitation for mass-transportation use, because a passing operation and a mixed operation of each floor stop and express are impossible.